


Poopiplier

by lunarsmoke



Category: markiplier - Fandom, toilet world idfk
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsmoke/pseuds/lunarsmoke
Summary: mark. im so so sorry.also i objectify poop in this story psa
Relationships: markiplier/poop
Kudos: 2





	Poopiplier

Mark stares at the toilet. He knows what he has to do but doesn't know if he has the strength to do it. He reaches in, and in his hand plops a gorgeous, glistening turd. Mark looks at it for a few seconds, calculating. The poop suddenly grows legs, then a torso. Mark drops it in surprise. As he looks onward in awe, the shit becomes a fully formed person. 

They start making out.

The end. I can't write this.


End file.
